Measure for Measure
by Anabel Sinclair
Summary: I can send you back...for a price. Crossover: Legal Drug/xxxHolic


Too much time on hand+ too little work+ treacherous muse= crossover.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own (s).

Warnings: Leon being Leon, Saiga and Kekei being themselves.

"Come on Count, it's that time of century again." Ten-chan nuzzled the Kami's leg and he glanced down.

"I suppose you are right Ten-chan; I must attend to the Lady…it won't do to keep _her_ waiting." D picked up a thick cloak and warm mittens. The Lady in question favored particularly frigid climates, more so than the Count was tolerant of. The nine-tailed fox daintily leaped down from the couch, making for the interior of the store. Ten-chan would not admit it, but this was one of the few mythical entities he rather liked spending time with. _She_, unlike a certain potty mouth feline/bovine hybrid, acted in the manner befitting a creature of high spiritual caliber. What was more, _she_ never hesitated to put the totetsu in his place. Yes, the nine-tails smiled dreamily, peace and quiet for the next few months.

"Are you ready, D?"

The Count nodded, but then his eyes flicked over to the clock- It was two o'clock. He bit his naturally dark lip, a tiny frown hovering over his brow. The detective always made his way down to the shop 3:15 on the dot and D wasn't sure he would be back in time. However, her visits were quite rare indeed and the Kami had been looking forward to this for a while now… well if he hurried there and they did not tarry.

"Y-yes, thank you Ten-chan. Pon-chan, Q-chan, mind the others in my absence, would you?"

D took one last glance around the shop and led the nine-tails into the darkened hallway. He unconsciously quickened his pace, calculating the amount of time it would take to open the portal and keep it steady long enough for the Lady and her retinue to get themselves fully settled. Hopefully all would go as planned and they would be back in time.

The Count established the dimensions of their trip, smiling reassuringly to the wary looking nine-tails standing next to him as a deep purple glow quickly filled the space. The key to traveling in a portal was to maintain a clear image of the destination through out the journey and D was proud of his natural ability with that task. Even his grandfather had once grudgingly complemented him on his focus. However, for some reason, that gift was to fail the Kami- he found himself suddenly thinking something was not right just as a flash of light enveloped the portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?"

They had stepped out of the door and into an entirely unfamiliar street. The Count looked around him, wriggling uncomfortably in his cloak. It was much too warm to be their destination and the air had the sharp tang of autumn.

"Perhaps you made a mistake in the portal?"

He turned to the nine-tails with an almost frosty expression. "No Ten-chan, I do not make mistakes when divine entities are concerned."

But something was wrong- was there a fault with the portal? The Kami rejected that idea as quickly as it came. No, there had to be another explanation for this. They tentatively began walking down the street, noting the appearance of the people milling around them, who in turn gave the strangely garbed Count and his pale pet many a curious glance. D stopped by two young men who were arguing loudly, his eyes widening as he realized they were speaking-

"Japanese! Did we somehow end up in Japan? But that's half way across the world," Ten-chan exclaimed and the Kami nodded slowly.

"It seems we've somehow ended up in Japan."

The pair moved on, one yelling at the other almost at the top of his lungs, and D looked up to read the name of the store they were standing in front of. "The Green Drug pharmacy ."

He glanced down to the nine-tails, gasping because the latter had already taken the initiative and was walking in. "Ten-chan, wait!"

The fox paid D no heed, and he was forced to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Konnichiwa_."

Saiga cracked open an eye at the hesitant murmur and sat upright on the couch. It looked like they had a customer but the store owner was in the back the boys were out on an errand. He sighed and got to his feet, shuffling out to meet whoever it was.

"Sorry, he's out ba-" The rest of the words froze in the Saiga's throat as he stared at her-him-whatever. Until now, he always thought that his Kakei came bar none when it came to gender bending beauty but this… the seconds ticked by and Saiga became slowly aware that he'd been staring…with his mouth hanging open. He hastily shut it and swallowed, praying to the skies above that his boyfriend hadn't _seen_ that coming.

"Erm…"

" I'm sorry for making you wait."

Kakei emerged from the store room, kindly smile in place as usual as he turned to face the customer and froze. _Beautiful like a god_, was the precog's first thought, and it was quickly followed by the realization that he hadn't _seen_ him coming. His presence was entirely a surprise and Kakei still had no idea what was to come of it. A closer look revealed that his first notion was indeed correct.

"_Irrasshaimase Gozaimasu._It is an honor to be in your presence, Kami-sama.*"

Saiga blinked at his lover and then turned back to the now blushing god. "_Kami-sama_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

D stifled his world weary sigh as he was initially subjected to a staring contest by the human in shades, but he was startled when the other one came out. What was more surprising, he knew the Kami instantly for what he was.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Would you be so kind as say exactly where this is? I'm afraid we are a little lost."

He gestured to the nine-tails and the pair looked down, their eyes widening upon seeing Ten-chan.

"_Kawaii_!" The smaller of the pair instantly fell on his hunches, giving the preening fox his full attention. The human in shades sighed and nudged him.

"Kakei…"

He reluctantly straightened with an apologetic smile. "_Gomen na sai_; I'm sure he affects everyone much the same way."

D nodded knowingly and Kakei reached for a pen and paper, upon which he hurriedly scribbled. "You are in Tokyo*, I presume this was not your original destination?"

The Count shook his head. "We are entirely in the wrong continent."

"Ah…well then perhaps we can be of help. I know someone who should be able to rectify the situation." He handed the paper to the Kami and gestured around him. "It's not very far from here and I believe the directions are clear enough. Forgive me for not taking you there myself, Kami-sama, but my helpers are not around and I dare not leave the shop."

Their eyes met and D smiled in understanding. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, your help is greatly appreciated."

The pair couldn't help following him with their eyes as he slowly walked out of the stop, and Saiga finally found his voice. "Hot damn."

His lover made a sound of assent. "My sentiments exactly, so I'll forgive you this one time. But that kitsune was so cute-I want one!"

Saiga sighed inwardly- there they go again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

D glanced at his watch as he finally came to the fenced compound's gate. It was already 2:45 and he had no doubt the Lady was already impatient. Still, it could not be helped as there was no way to get to _her_ without first solving the problem.

He walked in, aware that they had just crossed a barrier; it was so unassuming that he probably wouldn't have noticed, if not for his experience with them. But the way Ten-chan's tails shot upright meant that it was strong enough to catch the fox's attention. This person was powerful and it would do to be on guard.

The Kami politely took off his shoes and walked into the foyer. "_Konnichiwa_."

He was instantly beset by a pair of identical girls, dancing around him in circles.

"_Irrasshaimase!"_

_"Irrasshaimase!"_

___Before he could say anything, out hopped a black creature, curiously shaped like a pork bun. It too joined the crowd around the Count, playfully dodging from Ten-chan's inquiring pokes and snatches._

_"Sumi masen____," D began, but he was cut off by a rich alto voice._

_"__Mokona don't encourage them- Maru, Moru, make tea for our honored guest."_

___The Kami was beginning to feel very much confused by the series of events that had happened in the past hour. He took a deep breath, using the time to fully look at the woman leaning by the door. D had to admit that she was a good looking woman- if indeed she was human- and her garnet eyes regarded him with almost the same expression he gave her._

_"__Irrasshaimase, Kami-sama."_

___So she too knew. In the span of half an hour the Count had encountered not just one but two people who were gifted enough to know his true nature on sight. This was not his first trip to Japan and yet how come-_

_"Hitzusen____," she murmured casually, opening the beaded veil hanging over the archway. "Although I didn't think your need would arise so soon*."_

___With those cryptic words, she stepped aside, silently urging the Kami to enter. He sighed and obeyed- what could he lose, save a few more minutes._

_"__I was guided here by someone who believes you can help me."_

___She inclined her head slightly and a smile appeared on her face. "It was a rare collision of the space time threads. Your portal was active at the very instant a traveler crossed into mine. I can send you back, but there is no guarantee that _she___ whom you seek will remain patient in the mean time."_

___D sighed with disappointment, turning to Ten-chan. There was no guarantee but they would just have to risk it. "That is quite alright, please send me back."_

___The woman's smile widened even further. "Of course…for a price."_

___Something about the way she said it made him instantly alert. "A price?"_

_"__Well something has to be given for something else to be obtained….an equal value, measure for measure."_

___That sounded startlingly familiar and for the first time ever the Kami became vaguely aware of how his own customers must feel, engaging him in his shop. A price, of equal value. But was it equal in value to their desire to see the Lady or merely the trip to get to her? It was a tricky proposal when one weighed it objectively. But if it was indeed based on a principle of equivalent exchange, then the thing given up should be replaced by the thing gained… or at least in worth and value." He glanced at his watch-2:56- and nodded in assent. "I will pay the price."_

___She shook her head and turned to Ten-chan. "Not you, Kami-sama…the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_-kun____."_

___Ten-chan seemed to consider it for a moment; he must have thought the Lady's visit worth the price because he made a sound of assent._

_" At an appointed time, ____you will have to return here and stay for three days." She said nothing more and the pair paused for a moment, taking her directive in. Half glancing at the Count, Ten-chan nodded once.  
_

___ " Done. Now if you please," she led them through a short hallway and they emerged in a cavernous hall. It was lined on either side by smaller arches that had different runic symbols etched above them. "This way," she gestured toward one with a black butterfly floating over a labyrinth symbol and spread open her hands. "I can take you back to an exact time when you'll find _she___ whom you seek…"_

_"__For a price," D finished and she made a waving gesture._

_"__It's a small one, a mere piffle for one such as yourself."_

___It was tempting, and she did know how to sell it right. D thought about the Lady, and suddenly realized he ran a very real risk of missing the detective. "Alright, what is your price?"_

___Her smile turned mischievous and she winked. "You'll know when you see it."_

___They stepped into the arch and it began glowing silver. The Kami remembered something and gasped softly. "Forgive me for being so rude- you may address me as D."_

___She seemed to briefly stiffen and he wondered what was wrong, but then laughed lightly. "I will remember that, D-sama. I am the space-time witch, Yuuko."_

___With that, the glow became a flash and they were suddenly standing in a blizzard._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D brought the steaming tea cup to his face, inhaling the delicate aroma of sakura blossoms as he thought about his adventures. It almost seemed surreal, like a fantastic event that could only happen in his dreams, but he wasn't the only witness. Ten-chan lay asleep by his foot, tired out by having to travel through portals three times in a row.

The Kami set his cup down with a long sigh. At least they achieved their goal- the Lady was comfortably settled in her quarters for the duration of her stay- but it made him think about the space time witch and the prices they'd had to pay to get their wish. D certainly had no desire to put one of his beloved creatures in harms way and hoped that letting the fox decide on his own wouldn't come back to haunt them both.

"Hey D, you won't believe the traffic out there. Fucking insane I tell you."

"Good afternoon detective, and please mind your language," the Count replied automatically, blushing upon realizing what he'd just done. When did welcoming and reprimanding the human become a routine? Luckily the blonde was too involved with his retort and avoiding the totetsu's maneuver for his leg to make anything of their exchange.

He finally made it to the Count, waving a small brown paper bag in his face. "There's a new bakery opening today just around the corner. Definitely cheaper than the other place- damn D, you're beginning to put a serious dint in my wallet!"

The Kami's face lit up with a smile as he accepted the bag and hurriedly withdrew it's contents. "Chocolate fondant cake!" But then he noticed the odd symbol emblazed on the cake cover and stiffened. It was….a black butterfly! D nearly clutched at his chest as his heart gave a spasm, realizing the ramifications. A mere piffle she said…

"You okay? I thought you liked chocolate."

He looked up to the detective with tear filled eyes. "I do like chocolate-thank you very much...now if you will excuse me." He swallowed and slowly got to his feet, crossing the room into the dark hallway.

He reemerged several minutes later, sans cake, and the detective chuckled. "Wow, you hit that thing with light speed!"

All the Kami could do was nod and make tea, keeping his misery blanketed in a stiff smile.

Never again….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okaeri_, Watanuki-kun!"

"_Okaeri_- Watanuki-kun!"

"Bring me sake, Watanuki-kun!"

Kimihiro Watanuki, beleaguered and world weary apprentice to the space time witch dodged from the flying projectile. "Get off me, you koh-manju!"

He set his school case aside and took off his shoes, walking into the shop proper.

"_T-Tadaima_."

Yuuko turned around, waving a chocolate encrusted fork. "_Okaeri_, Watanuki-kun, I want awabi tonight and for dessert, chocolate fondant cake!"

His screech could be heard a mile away.

It was much later in the evening that her thoughts drifted back to the afternoon visitors. The kitsune's intervention would come to mean a great deal of help in the months to come, and as for the Kami…

Yuuko raised her delicate sake cup to the full moon with a contemplative smile. "Until our paths cross, here's to you D-sama."

-owari-

--------------------------------------------------------------

*According to the manga, Kakei is unable to see the futures of those stronger than himself. I presumed that D would fall under this category

*I'm not really sure about the setting for Legal Drug- Tokyopop proved no help- but if anyone does know where the store is located, please let me know.

*I'm going out on a limb that Yuuko is powerful enough to read a Kami's future to an extent. She has dealt with some heavy hitters and while the Count is divine, he's not of the omnipotent and omniscient sort, seeing as he even pays homage to some of his creatures.

-------------------------------------------------------

That said, I shall now take a long walk deep into the forest with my muse...and a twelve gauge.


End file.
